Only Minutes
by Britva
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves someone very dearly, but she is slipping away before his eyes. A lovely fic that I really hope you'll read. RR!


A/N: This isn't a real Hermione/Draco. It's really only a glimpse of that pair, it's really more about Draco's relationship with his cousin. Anyways the song used is Vanessa Carlton - "Annie", which is the most beautiful song. You should listen to it while reading this. This is a one-shot fic, I am sorry to say. This is were the story ends, I don't want to bore you with another fic where perhaps Hermione and Draco meet again. Somethings are better left to the imagination. Also alot of people in their reviews asked if this was the end or if there was sequel, I'm sorry to say there is no sequel, I wouldn't even know how to go about writing one.

_**"Watch her a she flew, deep within the blue"**_

People gathered around the room. The young girl in the bed was still as death, her pale skin luminous and her lips a light blue in the dim hospital lighting. Muffled sobbing came from a corner of the room, where a black haired woman sat hunched in an uncomfortable chair. No one in the room knew what to say to comfort the woman. A nurse made her way hesitantly into the room. She was afraid to break the heavy silence of the moment.

"Visiting hours are over," She said as softly as she could.

A man moved over to the woman and helped her to stand. She sniffled loudly into her hankerchief and looked one last time at the girl. The other people in the room moved away as the nurse checked the girl's vital signs.

"Oh, Annie," the woman whimpered before she too went out the door.

_**"A day out from the county I.C.U."**_

A young man in a heavy woolen traveling cloak held the hand of a small girl. She smiled widely as they walked slowly through the city park. He couldn't help but frown at the pale dome of her head and the spidery blue veins he could make out all too well. Once there had been thick black hair there, but not anymore. She tugged at his hand as a dog ran by, barking gleefully and chasing a ball.

"Draco, look at that," she said in her tiny voice.

"I forgot that you miss, Snaps. You can come over to my house when you are feeling well and play with him," He said kindly and her blue eyes twinkled with hope.

"I would love that," She said happily.

_**"There's nothin you can do, someone gently says to you"**_

"But she seems better," Draco argued with his aunt.

"Yes, but she's still weak from her chemotherapy," She said tiredly.

"I wouldn't over-exert her. Just an hour or so playing fetch with Snaps. It would make her so happy," Draco pleaded.

"Draco, I would love to say yes to you, but I just can't. Annie is better off staying where she is," Millicent said forcefully.

"I just want her to get to do some normal things," Draco said sadly.

"That's lovely. But Annie isn't a normal girl, neither you nor I can change that."

_**"The docter says that now it won't be long"**_

Miss Andrews, Annie's docter looked grim as the girl's mother and father filed into her office. The mother had large black smears under her eyes from constant sleeplessness. The father seemed rather stiff and unmoved by anything. They had both taken this so hard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hendrick, I really didn't want to have this meeting this soon, but currently it seems that Annie's condition is deteriating rapidly," Docter Andrews said slowly.

"What does this mean," Millicent Hendrick asked her eyes wide.

"What it means, is that Annie is getting sicker and soon may die."

"How long does she have to live," Charlse Hendrick finally spoke, his voice raspy as if from unshed tears.

"We've estimated about six months," the docter said morosely.

_**"I try and live up to the moment, and hope that I don't blow it"**_

"Auntie, with your permission may I throw Annie a birthday party on Thursday. Twelfth birthdays are very special in the Malfoy family," Draco reminded her.

"Draco, I know," Millicent said sounding haggard.

"Please," He begged his eyes sparked with determination.

"Fine, but you know the rules," Millicent relented and he smiled.

_**"What is it in me that she hears, It's just a song that she likes"**_

Bright paper streamers and balloons filled the small hospital room. On a small tray was a tofu chocolate cake, and on the heads all of the peope assemble there were cardboard party hats. On the bed, Annie sat with her own birthday crown, silvery and shining with fake gems. Draco stood beside her, his arms full of gifts he had bought her.

"Happy Birthday, Annie!" Draco exclaimed setting a large box on her lap. She looked up with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Draco," she said politely as she pulled at the large bow.

Her small fingers fumbled for a few moments before they found purchase and she untied it. Next went the wrapping paper, carefully torn and placed to the side. She peered into the box, her little face expectant. She reached in and pulled out a large stuffed dog. A perfect replica of Snaps, the golden retriever she had had to give to Draco.

"It's perfect," she breathed, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it," Draco said sounding relieved.

After all the presents were open, Annie's mother pushed the cart with the cake on it over to the edge of the hospital bed. Annie carefully leaned over, looking into her mother's eyes, she smiled and blew out the twelve candles.

_**"Little arms around my neck, a dying girl whispers in my ear"**_

"What did you wish for, Annie," Draco asked as he sat with her the next day.

"Draco, you know that's supposed to be a secret," Annie protested, her little lips curling into a pout.

"Oh come on, you know no one follows those rules," Draco prodded and she smiled.

"It might not come true," She reminded him and he shrugged.

"Please, Annie," Draco weedled.

"Oh fine, but I'll whisper it to you so God doesn't know," Annie said shyly motioning him closer.

She cupped her hands around his ear and leaned closer.

"I wished that when I'm gone you'll be happy," Annie whispered sweetly.

Draco looked at her slowly, his heart had dropped to his toes.

_**"Tell me now can you feel it, I've been keeping company with a ghost"**_

Draco was sitting at his writing desk, in his private room at Hogwarts. It was a good thing he had been made Head Boy, because he didn't think he could stand sharing a room with anyone this year. He was composing a letter, one to his dear mother. It was only the first week into the term and Narcissa Malfoy was already worried about her only son.

There was a tap, taping at his door and he grunted. The door slid open and with a quiet sigh he could hear the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, shuffling into his room. She impatiently tapped her black Mary-Janes against the wood floor. Draco set his quill down with contrained movement and turned, his jaw tightening with the effort of being civil.

"What," he asked flatly.

"McGonagall wanted you to come to Dumbledore's office. I'm not sure, but I think you have special permission to visit someone in your family. I overheard McGonagall talking to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione chattered, unaware that Draco's eyes had become almost misty with sadness.

He got up without a word and walked past the girl, who looked suprised. He didn't look back, but he could hear her following him as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore stood up and looked grave as Draco came in. No twinkle was to be seen in his eyes.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Draco asked politely coming to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Hermione closed the door and sat in a chair near the door.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, your mother has specifically requested that you get permission to visit a cousin of yours that is ill. You are granted the right to visit her every Thursday evening, provided there are no exams or other required school events.," Dumbledore explained.

"I also want Mrs. Granger to accompany you," Dumbledore said lightly and Draco's chin came up.

"Why," he asked sounding colder than he had meant to.

"Because at these stressful times, I do not feel it wise to send a young wizard out on his own. No, there is safety in numbers, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore rambled and Draco felt oddly calm.

"As you wish," He said obediently and he nodded to the Headmaster and then exited.

Hermione was only a few steps behind him. He felt like a coil being wound tightly as she fell instep with him, a cheery look on her face.

"I didn't expect that," Hermione said rather lightly and Draco found himself turning and glaring at her.

"Do me a favor and don't go near my cousin. I don't care what Dumbledore feels, when we go you will stay out in the hall," Draco said coldly and Hermione looked taken aback, but only for a moment.

Her eyes warmed and she gave him a consoling look. Which only made him hate her more.

_**"She comes to me like a piece of summer, she comes to me on the days when I need it most"**_

It was the first day Draco was going to visit Annie. He felt a nervous energy that he couldn't explain. He straightened his robes for the hundreth time and pushed his hair out of his eyes. There was knock on his door and he knew it would be Hermione.

"Hold on," He called.

He gave himself one more look and then went to open the door.

"Are you ready," Hermione asked, pulling at her sweater sleeve.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Draco, things will be okay," Hermione suddenly said and somehow Draco believed her, just for a moment.

_**"Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever"**_

As they stepped into the hospital, Draco could feel Hermione falling into an almost depressed daze. Her eyes became melancholy at the site of the little children, most of them sickly and pale.

"It's this way," Draco said pointing to the terminal ward. Hermione nodded and followed him.

They reached a white door with 13 on it and without being told Hermione fell back and sat on the chair outside the door. Draco turned the knob and went in. Annie was laying in bed, watching T.V. with a bored look on her young face.

"Hey," Draco said softly and she looked up with a start.

"Draco," she cried throwing her arms out for him.

He walked over to her and gave her a light squeeze.

"How have you been," Draco asked straightening up and pulling a chair to her bedside.

"Good," Annie said nonchalantly, although Draco could see that she was worn out.

"Are you tired," He asked.

"Just a little bit," She said with a huge yawn that nearly shook her frail body.

"Close your eyes," Draco said soothingly and she did.

He stroked her hand until her breathing was even and he knew she was asleep. He sat there just looking at her as she slept until he remembered that Granger waited on the other side of the door.

He got up and, making sure to tuck her stuffed dog under her arm, gave Annie a quick kiss on the forehead, then left.

_**"And your so fine girl, the way you stand up to your fears"**_

On Draco's second visit with Annie, she was wide awake. Sadly she wasn't in the mood for her usual cheerfulness.

"Draco, I want you to have Snaps Jr. when I die," she said quite frankly pointing at her stuffed dog.

"Don't talk like that," Draco said seriously and Annie shook her head.

"But it's true. The docters say I won't live to see Christmas again," Annie said truthfully.

"You know what, they're always saying stuff like that. People who have four months to live, live for years," Draco said reassuringly.

"I don't want to live like this for years," Annie said sounding angry.

"Annie," Draco said.

Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked down as if ashamed.

"Draco, my life's been good up til now. I'm ready to go. I just need to know you'll be okay with it," Annie said sharply.

Draco didn't know what to say. He just stared at Annie, who cried silently to herself. Without a word, Annie turned her back to him and closed her eyes, feigning asleep.

Draco came out of the room shaken and white as a sheet.

_**"Summer dies and it's just moments we have together"**_

Hermione had been waiting outside patiently. This was their fifth trip to see Draco's cousin and she had only learned scraps of what was going on. Most of the time, while she sat outside the room, it was all quiet inside, but lately she'd heard angry outbursts and Draco usually came out scowling as if he hated the world. She had never asked him anything, too afraid was she of what he might say.

This is was one of those times, it seemed. The door opened and Draco didn't look happy as he stepped out and closed it quietly behind him. Hermione stood up, her hands hanging uselessly at her side as Draco stalked away from her.

"Draco," she called and hurried after him.

She caught up with him as they exited the hospital. They stood outside for a moment, waiting for the bus that would take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco glowered at her as she squeaked at the cold air. She pulled her robes closer to herself and stared at him.

"Do you want to talk about it," Hermione asked cautiously and Draco looked at her as if she were slime.

"Okay, maybe not. But would you stop acting like your going to blow something up," Hermione said her breath coming out in nice little puffs.

"It's too cold for autumn," Draco said as the bus pulled up and they got on board.

Hermione perked up at his words. This was a topic she could deal with.

"Yes, I know. Soon it will be snowing, where did summer go," She complained.

"Stop rambling, Granger," Draco said good-naturedly and Hermione zipped her lip with effort.

"I understand why you want to know why we've been visiting this hospital for the past five weeks," Draco began and Hermione nodded trying not to look too eager.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it," Draco said and that was that.

_**"I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years, for you and I"**_

Draco was sitting in the library, papers littered the desk and the chair next to him contained a number of books. Hermione approached him apprehensively, her own book bag was slung over her shoulder and in her hands was what looked like a day planner.

"May I sit with you," She asked and Draco looked around himself. There really wasn't room for another person, but he just shrugged.

"Binns gave alot of homework today, even for him. I have to say that I am going to be up very late tonight finishing his latest essay," Hermione chatted, picking up papers and neatly stacking them in another spot.

"Uh huh," Draco grunted and continued writing what he had been before.

"Trip to the hospital tomorrow. I do wish Dumbledore would just let you go on your own. I dread sitting outside that room where all those nurses seem to leer at you," Hermione said truthfully.

"Well go whine to him about it, not me," Draco said looking up to give her a cold look.

"Don't get mad at me, I thought you didn't want me there in the first place," Hermione pointed out.

"I never said that," Draco said smoothly and Hermione snorted.

"Right, and you don't make it very clear that you detest my presence every moment we're there," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I just...," Draco stopped he didn't know what he wanted to say to her.

"No, I think I understand," Hermione said helping him out.

"You do," Draco said sounding puzzled.

"It's a weakness thing. No one wants anyone to see that they have any type of problem in their life, even it isn't even them that has the problem. I'd be the same way if it was me in your situation. Ha, did you hear me, I said in your situation, I don't even really know what's going on," Hermione said.

"You're right, as usual. Suprising as it is, I don't feel like telling you none of your business today," Draco said giving her an appraising look that she didn't shrink from.

"I have a cousin in the hospital, you know that. But I'm sure you don't know that she is an twelve year old girl with Lukemia," Draco said it rather harshly hoping for Hermione's worst reaction.

Hermione just nodded her eyes never betraying what she must of felt. Maybe she was thinking of some of the horror of what Draco was living through. Probably not. Someone, as good as she was, could never understand true suffering.

"When was she diagnosed," She asked instead.

" When she was nine. I wasn't there, I was at school" Draco said sounding guilty.

"That must have been awful. Were you close," Hermione asked.

"It was. She's like my little sister," Draco said with conviction and Hermione nodded.

"How do things look for her," Hermione asked sounding optomistic.

Draco was going to squash that idea. "The docters say she's got five months."

"Docters are never right," Hermione said knowledgeably and Draco nearly smiled at her.

She had looked at it just as he had.

"She's given up though. She's just holding on until she's sure I won't have a nervous break-down," Draco said wryly and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but may I meet her. She sounds like a treasure," Hermione sighed and Draco felt himself giving in.

"Fine," he said flatly.

Having got her way, Hermione went about her homework.

_**"Oh Annie, more to life than trying to survive, oh Annie"**_

Thursday came and Draco awaited his visit with Annie in a anxious state. He was laying on his bed, trying to relax to the sounds of Enya, when he heard Hermione's sharp knocks on his door. He rolled off his bed, shut the music off and opened the door. He was suprised to find Hermione wearing a soft looking, white sweater and blue jeans. She had on a furry jacket and a cute white furry hat, that made her look like she'd fallen head first into a snow drift.

"Ready," She asked and with a nod from Draco they set off.

Once again they stood outside the familiar white door.The number 13 was crookedly hung and Hermione stared at it as though she meant to fix it that way. Draco finally took the initiative and turned the knob, but only when it slipped in his hand, did he realize that his palms were sweaty. The door squeaked open and Annie looked up from a sketch pad she'd been doodling in.

"Hello, Annie," Draco said easing into the room as though there were explosives strapped to his shoes.

Hermione edged in past the door and came up beside Draco. Annie looked at Hermione interestedly.

"Draco, is that your girlfriend," Annie asked her face giving away nothing.

Draco looked at Hermione as if she had personally embarrased him. She blushed and shook her head, while Draco stuttered the reasons they weren't together. Annie giggled.

"Alright I get it, she's just your friend," Annie said obnoxiously smirking at Draco's flustered state.

"You are definately related to Draco," Hermione said laughing at the evil look that had flared on the otherwise innocent looking girl's face.

"Annie, this is Hermione. She goes to school with me at Hogwarts," Draco explained.

"Oh, so you're a witch. Can you do magic better than Draco," Annie wanted to know.

"Well, I am top of my year, but Draco's is very talented," Hermione said diplomatically.

"I see. Hermione, is your hair naturely that unruly," Annie inquired and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, it is. My you're a precocious young girl," Hermione said.

"Draco, look at this," Annie said ignoring Hermione and instead holding up a drawing of a bird for Draco to inspect.

"This is really brilliant, Annie," Draco said and she smiled.

"I knew you'd think so," She replied happily.

_**"My girlfriend took pictures of me as I held you"**_

Draco picked Annie up from the ground and swung her around. It was their first public outing in a long time and he wanted her to have the best day of her life. Hermione was along, a camera she had borrowed from someone swung from her neck as she smiled and waved at them to look at her. She snapped three pictures, one of Draco and Annie looking at each other, the next of Draco picking Annie up, the last one was of Annie flying through the air, her face lit by a big grin.

"I want to go down the slide," Annie said cheerfully as Draco set her down.

"Have you been putting on weight, 'cause I swear you were lighter the last time we did that," Draco said teasingly and Annie punched him in the arm.

"Draco, stop teasing her," Hermione declared her hair blowing in her face.

"Shush, Hermione," Annie said swatting her on the arm as well.

"That's not fair," Hermione said pouting and Annie laughed shrilly.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's watch Annie fall on her tush when she comes off the slide," Draco said conspiratually.

"I will not!" Annie protested.

"Go on show us," Hermione cried enthusiastically and Annie took off running.

She climbed slowly up the steps and sat down at the top of the slide. She let her feet dangle for a moment, then with a mighty push she flew down the slide to the gravel below. She landed perfectly on her feet and smiled triumphantly at both Draco and Hermione.

_**"I travel alone and the loneliness brings me to tears"**_

It was Christmas holidays and Draco was going home to Malfoy Manor. It felt odd for him to be going somewhere without Hermione, she'd been with him everytime he'd gone anywhere the past few months and he felt sadly alone without her there. He rode the Hogwarts Express, his bag rolled under his head and a good book in his lap, but he couldn't relax.

He couldn't explain why either. He looked unexcitedly around himself. On the seat across from him, sat Crabb and Goyle splitting between them a dozen chocolate frogs and other choice candies. On the seat next to him, Pansy sat her head resting against the back of the seat, she was asleep. Draco used to feel like he could talk to her, but lately that point of view had been shifting. There was someone else he was more comfortable around now.

_**"Summer dies and it's just moments we have together"**_

"Draco, it's lovely that you've been spending time with Annie, but what about your studies," Narcissa persued Draco as he removed his traveling cloak and hung it in the hall closet. House elves scurried to and fro, meek and obedient as ever.

"Mother, do not worry. I have remained well versed in all my classes," Draco said leaving out that the Head Girl had helped him.

"Are you even now going to go to that dreary place during the holidays," Narcissa inquired condescendingly.

"Yes. Mother, she is my cousin and all that I love in this world," Draco said and Narcissa huffed.

"What about your dear mummie? Do I matter nothing to you," She cried and dramatically she began to sob.

"Mother, I love you. Stop crying," Draco said placating her with a hug.

"If you need me I'll be in my room, unpacking," Draco called as he ascended the long spiral staircase up to the main upstairs hallway.

Draco tiptoed past his father's study, the light that filtered out from under the door told him his father was there, as always. He made it to the second set of steps and went up to the third floor. Opening a door he went into his wing of the house. The sitting room was dark and cold, he turned on the light and rang the magical bell that hung from the ceiling.

Immedaitely a house elf appeared and bowed before him.

"Please start a fire in every room of my suite, it's far too chilly up here," Draco commanded and the house elf nodded and disappeared. Draco went into his bedroom and instead of turning the light on, he went to his bedside and clicked on the small lamp. Cozy yellow light leaked from under the shade and Draco was comforted. He kicked off his shoes and went to his trunk.

His things were neatly packed away, even after being brought up in a household with a dozen house elves, Draco knew how to take care of himself. This included folding his clothes correctly. He pulled out a rather lumpy package and threw it on his pillow. It was his Christmas gift from Hermione.

_**"I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years, for you and I"**_

Christmas morning and Draco was being forced to stay at Malfoy Manor. His mother had pleaded with Lucuis and made him agree that Draco had to stay with them until three o'clock when he'd be excused for an hour to go and give Annie her Christmas present. They themselves wouldn't be going. Draco prowled the downstairs library, looking at titles and then unceremoniously throwing the books to the floor. He had a rather nice pile going when he heard his father calling him.

"Draco, stop that pacing," Lucuis said, not looking up from the important documents he had in front of him.

"Yes, father," Draco said snidely and he closed the door loudly and stomped down the hall like an isolent three year-old.

Draco lost his anger as he walked down the hall. He wandered into the kitchen, where the house elves were making a feast fit for kings. But of course, the Malfoys thought of themselves as royalty. Draco dipped his finger into this and that, taste testing anything that look appetizing.

Finally the head cook had enough of him and shooed him out the door. Draco walked slowly back up the hall, up the stairs, up some more stairs and into his own room. Struck suddenly with inspiration, Draco dug into his personal writing desk and took out a piece of clean parchment marked with his initials. He wrote a hasty note and went into his sitting room, perched on a back of a large armchair was an eagle owl, her fierce eyes glared at him as Draco approached her.

"Come on, girl, and be quick about it, please," Draco said politely as he tied the note to the bird's leg.

With a hissing cry, the owl beat her wings and slowly rose into the air. Draco was quick to throw open the window and in seconds all he could see of her was a spec of darkness against the pale grey sky.

_**"Oh Annie, more to life then trying to survive, oh Annie"**_

Hermione looked up as the owl pecked at her window. Hoping for something from Ron or Harry, she threw open the window and let the impatient owl in. It flew in and sat regally on her desktop.

"You think yourself rather important I take it," Hermione muttered to herself as she untied the note from the bird's leg.

The bird gave her a speculative look and then went the way it had come. Hermione unfolded the paper.

_Meet me at the hospital at 3 o'clock sharp._

_D.M._

Hermione nodded to herself knowing she would go. There was something about Draco's cousin, Annie, that drew people to her. She had so much life. Hermione didn't even want to think about what it would be like when that life force bled dry.

_**"Stronger than the hands that hold you, you sing along to the song on the radio"**_

"You came," Draco called to Hermione as she stepped slowly onto the pavement.

"How could I not," Hermione asked and Draco didn't answer her.

Instead they turned and walked throught the main doors. Down the familiar hallways and through the white door they went, silently.

"She looks so peaceful," Hermione whispered.

Annie was napping, but she bolted away at Hermione's soft voice.

"Hermione, Draco," Annie said smiling although her eyes squinted at the light.

"How are you, Annie," Hermione said coming over to the little girl and hugging her.

"I'm good," Annie said.

"Oh, did your mother get you a radio," Hermione asked looking at the radio that now sat on Annie's bedside.

"Yeah, she wanted to cheer me up," Annie explained turning the little knob and flipping through the channels.

She stopped on a station that was playing a country song. Draco looked a bit confused. He didn't know what a radio was, but was too proud to ask.

"Draco's never seen one before, I'd say," Hermione said and Draco glared at her.

"He hasn't," Annie agreed and both girls looked at Draco pityingly.

"Fine, what's a radio," Draco asked and Hermione smiled.

"A muggle device. It's just like Wizard Wireless," Hermione explained and Draco nodded.

Annie turned it to a new station, and Hermione recognized the song.

"Oh, Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls. I love this song!"

"And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming," Annie trilled softly, then she turned the radio off with a dull click.

"That's enough of that," she said brightly although both Draco and Hermione could see she was saddened.

_**"If I drank too much and I am wreckless, just this once could you forgive this"**_

"Draco, stop," Hermione pleaded, but Draco ignored her and threw back another shot of whiskey.

"Why should I," Draco asked and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Because Annie wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Hermione said clearly and Draco turned to look at her through red rimmed eyes.

"She wants alot of things that won't ever happen," Draco said coldly.

_**"I hold on to days gone by"**_

"Annie isn't allowed visitors today. She had chemo this morning and needs to rest," the nurse said.

Draco nodded and turned to leave. Hermione stayed back for a moment and handed a small package to the nurse.

"Can you see that she gets this," Hermione asked and the nurse nodded.

"Draco, wait up," Hermione called hurrying to catch up with him.

Draco paused, and waited for Hermione to reach him. As soon as she did, he continued walking.

"Do you want to go get some coffee," Hermione asked kindly and Draco gave her a strange look.

"What's coffee," He asked with his nose wrinkled.

"You'll see," Hermione said leading him outside.

_**"Tell me now can you feel it, I can't keep this all to myself"**_

The waitress brought them over their drinks and Hermione thanked her. Draco sipped his drink cautiously, which was good, because it was piping hot. Hermione idly used a straw to stir her own coffee. She put her gloved hands around the cup and looked thoughfully at Draco.

"Hogsmead weekend coming up," Hermione commented and Draco looked up at her.

"So," He said taking another drink of his coffee even though it burned his tongue.

"Are you going," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco said shrugging nonchalantly.

"I wanted to pick something up for Annie. I know she said she likes lollipops, so I was going to go to Honeydukes and get her some," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"Just be careful, she wouldn't appreciate any blood-flavored ones," Draco commented smirking at Hermione.

"Well I was going to ask you to come with me. You know her best, and you'd know what she likes," Hermione said shyly.

"You want me to go there with you," Draco said sounding suprised.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just never thought... Oh, never mind," Draco said shaking his head thoughtfully.

_**"She's elegant and she means it"**_

It was a cold afternoon indeed that Hermione and Draco set out for the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Both of them wore snowboots and woolly hats and scarves, making them look rather comical. Hermione waved to Harry and Ron as they passed her. They gave her miffed looks, but kept on nothingless. Hermione had explained to them, somewhat, her reasons for going with Draco to Hogsmeade and when they both had looked put out, she'd stomped off, telling them that it was her business.

Draco smirked as they passed a group of third years, who were screaming and running about like toddlers. Draco noted Hermione's, cool appraisal of her surroundings, but she seemed a bit aloof.

"Something on your mind?"

"What? Oh, no not really," Hermione said still sounding as though her mind was a million miles away, "I just can't get over the fact that this is our last year. You know this is our third to last Hogsmeade trip we'll ever make as students. We've only got two months of term left and then we'll be off... on our own."

"Don't sound so worried. If anyone can take care of herself, it would be you," Draco said thinking about the time she'd slapped him.

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione smirked and touched his cheek.

"I hit this once. You made me so angry," Hermione said laughing lightly.

"Yeah well, that bloody hurt. I was so suprised, and after it happened I envied you," Draco said and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, I did. I saw your Gryffindore pride that day and wanted some of my own. So many Slytherins say that you lot are foolish, but sometimes I get so sick of all the thought that goes into our every move. Why are Slytherin's supposed to wickedly clever, can't we do something spontanious once in a while?" Draco asked consipiratually, although he had a mischievious gleam in his eyes, and Hermione snorted when he'd finished.

"But you're such good liars! I can never get away with a bluff, not unless the other person is totally occupied," Hermione said playing with the end of her scarf as they neared the shops.

"That's true. Anyone can read you. You're like a map; you can see exactly how you feel immedaitely," Draco said teasingly and Hermione blushed.

"See, like right now, you're embarrased," Draco said grinning.

"So, at least I don't come off as unfeeling," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but it does have it's certain uses. Don't fret, being emotional is something good as well. It puts people at ease," Draco said and Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why, do I put you at ease, Draco?"

"Yeah, but not entirely. I always keep my gaurd up," Draco said.

"Why though? Not everyone is out to get you, you know." Hermione said doubtfully.

"It's how I was raised. Never get too attached, don't trust anyone, a close friend has the perfect opprotunity to stab you in the back," Draco prattled as if he'd heard these words many times before.

"Oh," she said and fell silent for a moment. She was thinking about Draco's father, Lucius and how cold he was.

"You love Annie," Hermione said suddenly and Draco nodded and scrunched his face as if disgusted.

"That is something I can't even explain," Draco said shrugging as they reached Honeydukes and they went in, the little bell above the door twinkling magically.

"I do. She's wonderful," Hermione sighed.

_**"Years for you and I, oh Annie"**_

"Annie, do you want a chocolate frog," Hermione asked waving a small package around, trying to arouse the little girl's interest.

Even though Hermione could see the excitement on her face, Annie's movements were slow and sluggish, as if she were struggling through thick pudding. She reached up slowly, took the package and pulled open the top. Out hopped a fully animated frog, made entirely of chocolate. Annie smiled weekly as the frog gave one quick hop and sat still in her palm.

"Go ahead, eat it. Its not really alive, it's only a spell," Draco said and Annie complied, biting of one of the chocolate legs.

"This candy is so cool. Magical things are so much better than normal things," Annie said, quietly savoring the sweet chocolate on her tongue.

"Only by a bit though," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Draco, can Snaps still fetch?"

"I think so, I'll have to write mum about it," Draco said trying to grin.

"I wish I could see him," Annie sighed taking another bite of chocolate.

"If you're mum says it's alright, I could maybe bring him sometime," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"She wouldn't go for that," Annie said sadly and she finished the chocolate frog, popping one long leg into her mouth.

Annie rested back against the pillows and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Do you like to sing, Mione?"

"Well, I'm not very good at it, but once in a while I'll sing a song I like," Hermione said blushing at the thought of her toneless warbling.

"I sometimes think music is the best thing in the world. You can say so many things," Annie said smiling slightly.

"Hermione, here is in love with books. Not songs," Draco said lightly and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I like songs," Hermione defended," But I do have to admit I like the written word."

"Books are lovely as well, but do they get stuck in your head the way a song does?"

"No, it doesn't repeat itself in that annoying way songs have, but if I've read something then I can recall it whenever I want," Hermione explained.

"Mione, what do you and Draco do when you're not here," Annie questioned and Draco looked on amusedly as Hermione bit her lip.

"When we are at school, we go to our different classes. We only have three together. Other than that we don't spend that much time together. After classes have ended for the day, I go study either in the library or in the Gryffindor common room. I'm not sure what Draco does."

"I do my homework, maybe write a letter to my mum and I sleep," Draco said and Annie laughed.

"You sleep too much. I remember when I was really little. Before... well before when you'd come stay at my house, all you wanted to do was sleep," Annie said smirking at the rememberance.

"If I remember correctly, you were a little night owl. Even at such a young age," Draco said shaking his head.

"Life is short, I don't want to spend it sleeping," Annie said casually.

_**"More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie"**_

Draco didn't want to admit it, especially to himself. Annie was getting no better, instead she was rapidly fading before his eyes. The fighting spirit he'd loved for so long was slowly going out of her tortured body and it broke his heart everytime he had to go see her. He could sense that Hermione felt his angst, she'd made him hot cocoa three times that week and stayed up listening to him.

He was growing accustomed to leaning on her, she was a good companion when everything else felt fake. He was slowly falling behind in his classes, something that didn't worry him as much as it should have. While Draco was beginning what seemed to be a great backslide, Hermione threw herself more into her school work. It was as if she felt everything would make sense if she just had this or that essay done and handed in.

"Draco Malfoy, why didn't you tell me you got a T on our last Potions assignment!" Hermione asked incrediously one evening, after she'd come into their common room.

"I don't want a lecture right now, Hermione," Draco said his tone even, yet with a cool edge that belied his anger.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, fighting the urge to prod him just a bit more. Deciding against creating a huge scene, she unwrapped the Gryffindor scarf from around her neck and sat heavily on the sofa next to Draco.

"I know I'm Head Boy and it's my responsibility to set a good example for the population of Hogwarts, but I just can't do it. I'm thinking of telling Dumbledore I quit and he needs to find someone else," Draco said morosely and Hermione looked at him a bit suprised.

"Don't do that, Draco. You are perfect for Head Boy, there's no other reason you were picked. Beside they wouldn't just up and replace you. I don't think that's even how they pick the Head Boy and Girl, by schoolwork, I mean. I think they want leadership qualities more than anything," Hermione said at once consoling.

"Don't lie to me," Draco said laughing at the way her eyes looked angrily back at him.

"I'm just trying to help," Hermione said sounding hurt.

"Well don't. I don't need your help," Draco yelled suddenly mad at her.

"Don't lash out at me, just because things aren't perfect," Hermione bit back and Draco sneered at her.

"You filthy little..." Draco began, but then stopped as Hermione's hand fell across his face.

"Don't ever call me that again," Hermione screeched, angry tears streaming down her red face.

The next moment the fight was done and forgotten. Hermione sunk slowly down beside Draco and looked warily into the fire. He turned to her, ready to apologize, but she stopped him with a look. He glared gloomily at the dying embers and ignored the girl beside him.

_**"Watch her as she flew, deep within the blue"**_

Hermione and Draco walked through the soggy streets of London, intent on getting to the little hospital. Today was just like any other, when they had went to visit Annie in the past, but today wasn't a Thursday and nothing was as it should be.

It had all started out when Draco had recieved an owl at lunch, from his mother. He knew something was wrong as soon as he touched the parchment, he could just feel it. His worries were confirmed when he opened the letter and saw the sloppy and disarrayed writing sprinkled across the page. His mother was all about protocall and nothing about this note, seemed like her.

Draco...

Annie very sick. Please come home. Aunt wants you to come quickly. Annie needs. Dumbledore already informed please, hurry!

Mother

Draco crumpled the paper carefully and got up from the table, his face a subversive mask. But underneath it all, and bubbling at the surface was a pain so deep, he swore someone had pushed a knife through his chest. Draco walked out of the large oak doors and started towards his dorm, numbness overcoming him. He bumped into Hermione halfway there, she apologized quickly, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco's face.

Too much time spent with him had made it so she could tell what he was feeling, even with his emotionless mask. Without a word she followed him back the way she'd already been and into his room. Draco didn't bother packing anything, all he did was grab a package of sweets him and Hermione had bought Annie, at their last Hogsmeade trip.

He turned and found Hermione gone, but she was back within a few moments, pulling on a warmer cloak and scowling slightly to herself. That's how they'd gotten to where they were now, cold, wet and worried.

Draco and Hermione went in, ignoring the angry glare from the custodian, as they dripped puddles onto the clean linoleum. They breezed by the receptionist, who looked suprised to see such drenched individuals in her hospital, and went down the corridor to that fateful white door. Hermione was the one to push it open, when Draco's will failed him. They squeezed through the door and were met with a sad picture indeed.

Annie was awake, and laying listlessly under the white sheets. To one side of the bed was a very well dressed blonde woman and on the other was a raven haired woman sitting in a chair and holding one of Annie's fragile hands in her own. Only one other person was in the room, and it was Annie's father, who sat in a corner looking like he needed either a strong cup of coffee or a long cry.

"Hello, mum, Auntie, Uncle. How are you, Annie," Draco said softly coming in to kneel beside Annie's bed.

She turned her head slightly, though this took alot of effort, her eyes wide saucers of blue, Draco gulped and laid his head down on her bed.

She lifted a small hand and put her fingers in Draco's hair, patting his head repeatedly, like a long lost dog. It was too somber of an occassion though for Hermione to find any humor in it. Hermione moved closer, and Annie slowly lifted her eyes to stare at the older girl.

"Hermione," Annie croaked and she sighed as she coughed relentlessly and then drawing a rattling breath was quiet once more.

"Annie," Hermione said and she could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Sleep, Annie," Millicent said and Annie obediently closed her eyes.

No one in the room spoke, Hermione knelt beside Draco and patted him comfortingly on the back. He smiled wanly at her in thanks and then closed his eyes as well. Hermione sat there a long time, her arms resting on the bed and her knees cramping beneath her. She had a good hearty sob, no one stopped her, or said anything. There were tears in all of their eyes already.

_**"Watch her as she slips way from you"**_

In the early morning, Annie woke again. Only Draco was awake, as Hermione was crumpled up beside him, her head on the bed and her knees angled away from herself. He was close to waking her, but she looked so peaceful that he just left her. His mother had left before too long, saying something about getting home to Lucius, but Draco hadn't been paying attention. Annie's father was slumped in the same chair he'd been sitting in all day and Millicent was out in the lounge, getting some coffee.

"Draco," Annie called softly in her tiny voice and Draco's head snapped up.

"Yes," he whispered back crawling forward so that he could hear her better.

"I love you," Annie said grabbing onto his hand.

Her's felt like ice and Draco flinched as she touched his own warm flesh.

"I love you too, darling," Draco said kissing her lightly on the forehead and she smiled weakly.

"I just wanted to say that," Annie said and she closed her eyes again.

In the morning, Draco and Hermione bolted awake after hearing a loud sob. Annie's mother had just woken up and realized that Annie's heart no longer beat.

_**"I'll keep fingers crossed always for you."**_

It was a cool spring morning, with a promise of warmth in the rising sun. Draco rode silently in the large black car, his face an indifferent mask as he looked out the window. Beside him sat Hermione, her pretty face tear-stained and red from crying. Across from them sat Draco's aunt and uncle who had been quiet and withdrawn the whole drive. Draco's own parents were in another car, preffering not to ride with Draco and, in particular, his muggle-born friend.

Hermione raised her white kerchief to her face and wiped at it. She looked over at Draco and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You can cry you know," Hermione murmered, "I don't mind."

"I don't feel like crying. I feel cold," Draco said quietly back, hoping not to worry his aunt and uncle, but they were occupied with their own thoughts.

"I'm here for you, Draco," Hermione said and she felt him stiffen beside her.

After a second Draco relaxed again and sagged in his seat. It was then that their car rolled to a stop and the driver opened the door. It had started to rain, an almost fitting start to a horrible day. The slight drizzle, though, did nothing to stop the mourners. Black cars were stopped all around them and Hermione started crying again as she saw the hearse parked a few yards away.

Draco handed her his own fancy hankerchief and she gave him a sad smile. With Millicent leading the way, Draco and Hermione walked towards the grave site. A priest stood under an umbrella, his Bible clasped loosely in his left hand. Hermione looked at him, before poking Draco in the side. For the priest was smiling around at them as thought they were at a wedding, not something so tragic as a funeral.

Draco saw what Hermione was nodding towards and glared with her at the unsympathetic priest. Millicent didn't seem to notice, her eyes were blood-shot and red, but she was still crying her heart out on her husband's arm.

"Ready to get started," the priest asked brightly and Millicent nodded mutely.

"This young woman has gone to a better place. She has gone to Heaven to be with our father..." As the priest rattled on, his voice faded out in Draco's mind. All he could think of was the very first time he had seen Annie.

She was a little pink bundle in her mother's arms. Her raven hair already long for an infant, her stubby little fingers seeking something to grab. He had let her grab his finger, she hadn't let go for an hour, not until she was asleep in her crib and Draco had still had to pry his finger from her's. Draco had never felt so needed, especially when she'd awaken crying and he'd been the only one who could placate her.

Draco blinked, he still didn't feel any tears, but his heart was so heavy, he felt like it might beat right out of his chest and end up flopping on the ground. Right in the middle of the priest's insincere speech, Draco just turned and walked away. Several people looked at him as he left, but the only one to follow him was Hermione. She couldn't take anymore of the priests fake words of sympathy. Annie had been someone special and he was completely ruining her end.

Draco turned around when he heard Hermione's crunching footsteps behind him. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were overly-bright with sorrow. When she reached him, Draco turned and continued walking, up the path, away from the cemetary and out onto the street. Hermione walked silently beside him, soaking up all his pain. Neither spoke for a long time, there was nothing to say to make the hurt go away.

They came to a public park, empty except for the stupid pigeons who were braving the rain for a few bread crumbs. There was a green plastic bench, a bit off the path and under the shade of the tall trees, Draco led Hermione there and they both sat.

"I don't know what to do with myself," Hermione said as she folded her hands in her lap and then refolded them restlessly.

"Neither do I," Draco admitted as he pushed his now wet, long blonde hair from his face.

"Draco, I want to know that you're going to be alright. It's something she would have wanted me to do," Hermione said quietly and Draco stared off into the grass.

"I will be okay. I'm not great right now, but I will move forward with my life. Hermione, I'm not totally helpless," Draco said.

"I know that! I was just a bit worried. Annie was your world, or at least a huge part of it," Hermione said and Draco shuddered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Hermione said standing up and turning to leave.

"Hermione, it's alright," Draco said reassuringly and Hermione smiled wanly at him.

"Keep in touch, Draco."

Draco nodded at her as she left, her black heels squelching in the mud. Draco sat there for a long time, not knowing what to do, or what to feel exactly. But like so many times before, he was already thinking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
